


Queen Bee

by mxstyassasxin



Series: 24 for my 24th [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Pansy Parkinson, BAMF Pansy Parkinson, F/M, M/M, POV Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxstyassasxin/pseuds/mxstyassasxin
Summary: Day 22 of my 24 birthday drabbles. This one inspired by Queen Bee (Rochelle Diamante).Pansy has worked so hard to care so it's a kick in the teeth when someone she cared so much about apparently doesn't understand her like she thought.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 24 for my 24th [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736755
Kudos: 10





	Queen Bee

Jason sighed in pleasure, stretching on the bed and Pansy smirked to herself, taking that as her cue to get out of bed.

“That was amazing, Pans. You’re amazing,” he gushed, all the blood obviously not back in his brain yet. Pansy chuckled as she padded on the soft carpet towards the mirror on the front of his wardrobe, pulling her dress back on as she went.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I already told you Jase, I’m hanging out with Draco today.” She took her lipstick from the pocket of her dress, the reason she had six from the same brand in her closet back home, and began applying it in the mirror, seeing Jason sit up on the bed behind her.

“Malfoy! You’re just going to bugger off to _hang out_ with Draco Malfoy?” She didn’t like the sneer on his face as he said that.

“Oh, Honey,” she drawled as she turned and pointed the bright red tip of her lipstick at him. “You’re sweet, really, but don’t start that.”

“Why not, Pans? What am I meant to think when you won’t stick around here but you’ll go and hang out with another man?”

She rested an elegant hand on her hip, tapping her perfectly manicured nails against her pelvis.

“Firstly, I had plans with Draco already. Secondly, I’m pretty sure we’ve had a wonderful morning, what with the breakfast and the sex. Thirdly, Draco is a ridiculously romantic, _gay_ man.”

“But you never stay, Pans. The hell am I meant to think? When you just keep coming over to have sex then leave.”

Pansy parted her lips and blinked at him. She thought that what they had was pretty damn good. Jason was amazing to talk to, the sex was great, he was funny and understood how invested she was in her work. He was a fantastic photographer who she had hired many times for shoots for the magazine and of course she’d noticed how very easy on the eye he was. When he’d snapped the camera at her on a shoot a few months ago, she’d found his charm endearing so had started hanging out with him, which had progressed to having amazing sex from time to time.

She thought that he had understood this about her as well, that he knew her.

“It’s fucking cold, Pans. It’s cold.”

“Jase, you know that’s not something I do. Sure, if you want to meet for a coffee or something later, we can, but I don’t, I don’t cuddle or date or any of that other stuff. I thought you knew that.”

“I thought you’d start doing it Pans, if I really meant something to you, you’d start doing that. But obviously I’m not enough.”

“That’s not… Jase, that’s not how it works for me and I do care about you, but…”

“You’re fucking poison, Pans,” he interrupted her. “I’ve been putting off dates with nice girls because I thought you’d come around, but apparently not.”

“Nice girls. _Nice girls!_ ” Pansy stared at him incredulously. “If that’s what you think then this can just fucking stop. See you, Jason.”

And with that she twisted on the spot, apparating to Draco’s flat, holding back the tears that were traitorously filling her eyes.

“Draco? Draco!”

“Hey, Pans! I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Great,” she shouted back. “Is Theo here yet, I need one of those cigarette things he always has.”

“My outer robes are on the banister, Pansy, help yourself,” Theo’s voice called back.

She moved to the dark green cloak and was searching through the pockets when the pack she was looking for flew into the hands of another wizard who had just _accioed_ them from where he stood in the kitchen doorway.

“You don’t want to do that, Pansy.”

“Yes, I fucking do, Harry, now give them here,” she glared at her best friend’s fiancé.

“Nope. You’re going to tell me what’s wrong.”

“Like hell I am,” she retorted but he just raised one eyebrow at her and folded his arms expectantly. “I wish Draco had never taught you how to do that,” she said snappily. Harry just chuckled and moved to sit on the staircase.

After a second, she sighed and joined him.

“What’s wrong with me, Harry? Am I cold and poison?”

“Who the hell said that?”

“Jason,” she admitted, meeting Harry’s eyes. “He said I was fucking poison and that he could have been going on dates with nice girls instead of waiting for me.”

“But he already has you,” Harry stated, puzzled.

“That’s what I thought too, but apparently what I am isn’t enough. He wants the cuddles and the roses and the dinner dates. He said he was waiting for me to come around to that.”

“Pans,” Harry curled and arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his broad chest. “If he can’t see how amazing you are without wanting those things, he’s not worth even thinking about. You’re strong and fierce and funny and so caring about the people in your life.”

“I worked so hard after the war, Harry, to start caring. I’m so fucking proud of that, and now caring isn’t enough for someone I cared about so fucking much.” She pulled away from him to look into those green eyes again. “It’s a kick in the teeth, Harry.”

“I know, I understand how hard it was for you and Draco and Theo to work against everything you’d been brought up with, to be better than your parents before you,” he smiled slightly at her, his green eyes shining, “and you are, Pans. You’re so good and caring. Anyone should feel lucky to have you care for them and they should know that that’s enough.”

Pansy smiled slightly back at him, her red lips curling up at the corners.

“Thanks, Harry.”

“You’ll find him, Pans. The person who accepts you for you. Who’ll treat you like the fierce, independent witch you are. Who’ll protect you as his Queen and be so proud that you care for him too.”

“In time,” she sighs, leaning her head on Harry’s shoulder. “I know.”


End file.
